Map
Euro Truck Simulator 2 The Map of Euro Truck Simulator 2 original contained 69 cities in 12 countries. The Going East! DLC improved the map by adding 13 cities and a brand new country Hungary. ProMods also improved it more by adding many cities in various countries like Iceland, Estonia, Finland, and Slovenia for example. Scandinavia DLC added over 20 cities in Denmark, Sweden, and Norway altogether. Countries (ProMods Countries Included) 1. Andorra (ProMods Country) Andorra is a mountainous and really tiny country.It borders with France in the north and Spain in the south.It has only one city which is it's capital Andorra la Vella. 2. Austria Austria is a hilly, mountainous region with the Czech Republic to its North, Hungary to its Southeast, Slovakia to its East, Germany to the Northwest, Italy to the Southeast, Switzerland to its West and Slovenia to its South. It has six cities. It's capital is Vienna (Wien). 3. Belgium Belgium is a flat-lands country with Netherlands to its North, Germany to its East, Luxembourg to its South, and France to its Southwest. It has mainly two cities but if ProMods is added, Belgium will have three cities. It's capital is Brussels. 4. Bulgaria (ProMods Country) Bulgaria has only one city that's really close to the Romanian border in the north, more cities will probably come in future versions.It's capital is Sofia. 5. Czech Republic The Czech Republic is a fairly hilly and flat area comprised of three cities and is bordered by Germany, Poland, Slovakia, and Austria. It's capital is Prague (Praha). 6. Denmark Denmark is a flat land located north of Germany. It is in the Scandinavia DLC Pack and is one of the areas improved by ProMods. It's capital is Copenhagen (Kobenhavn). 7. Estonia (ProMods Country) Estonia is a rural area with around ten cities. It also has various extensions to Finland, Russia, and Latvia. It's capital is Tallinn. The terrain is mostly flat and the road system is mostly two lane roads with Tallinn only having multiple lane highways. 8. Faroe Islands (ProMods Country) The Faroe Islands is a hilly country with only two cities but has ferry connections to Iceland, Norway, United Kingdom, and Denmark. It's capital is Torshavn. 9. Finland (ProMods Country) Finland is in ETS2 has a country developed by ProMods. It has twenty cities and generally flat with a few hilly areas. It's capital is Helsinki. The road system is mostly two lane roads but multi-lane highways are mostly found around Tampere, Turku, Helsinki, and Jyväskylä. 10. France France is a country with mainly eight cities in the vanilla game but with ProMods added, it can expand anywhere between a total of 20 and 30 cities. It is flat in the north while hilly in the south. France also has various tollbooths that will cost the player to lose momentum and some money. It's capital is Paris. 11. Germany Germany is a country with mainly 21 cities but with ProMods it extends to around 25 cities with an improved Autobahn. It's hilly in the north, flat in the central, and mountainous in the south. It's capital is Berlin. 12. Hungary Hungary is a country with four cities. It's hilly in the south and flat in its north before becoming hilly again in Slovakia's southern region. It's capital is Budapest. 13. Iceland (ProMods Country) Iceland is a country with volcanic lands in the south with snow in the north. It has thirteen cities and around 97% of all roads in Iceland are single carriage two lane roads. The only example of multi-lane highway roads are only found in Keflavik Airport and Reykjavik. It's capital is Reykjavik. 14. Isle of Man (ProMods Country) Isle of Man is a small island country between Ireland and England. It has two cities which are Ramsey and Douglas as the country's capital. The terrain is flat in the east, hilly in the north and west, and a mix in the south. Like the United Kingdom and the Bailiwick of Jersey, the Isle of Man drives on the left hand side of the road. 15. Italy Italy is a country with flat lands in the south and the mountains to its north. Without ProMods, Italy has four cities but with ProMods, Italy would have around eleven cities. It's capital is Rome (Roma) but ProMods has not modeled Rome yet. 16. Bailiwick of Jersey (ProMods Country) Jersey is a small country not far from the coast of Northern France. It has two cities which are Trinity and Saint Helier as it's capital. The terrain is mostly flat and is best recommended to drive on the left side of the road. 17. Latvia (ProMods Country) Latvia has eight cities and has a terrain similar of Lithuania and Latvia. It has some multi-lane highway roads but most are two lane roads. It's capital is Riga. 18. Liechtenstein (ProMods Country) Liechtenstein is a very hilly area but with only one city and that would be its capital, Vaduz. It has a road system that leads to Switzerland and Austria only. 19. Lithuania (ProMods Country) Lithuania is a really flat country located in the baltics.It's bordering with Russia in the west, Poland in the south, Belarus in the east and Latvia in the north. It has so far three cities but the capital of the country is Vilnius which has yet to be in the game. 20. Luxembourg Luxembourg is a small country crammed between Germany, France, and Belgium. It's very flat and has one city, its capital, Luxembourg. 21. Moldova (ProMods Country) Moldova is a flat country with some hills. The road system is a mix of dirt, gravel, and tarmac (asphalt). It's bordering with Ukraine in the northeast and Romania in the southwest. It has two cities and it's capital is Chişinau. 22. Netherlands The Netherlands has mainly three cities but with ProMods it has three extra cities and also improved the roads of Netherlands in various locations. It's all but flat here in the Netherlands so there are not many challenges awaiting for you. It's capital is Amsterdam. 23. Norway Norway is a country that is mountainous no matter where you are. It has only four cities and is connected to Sweden so far but does have a border with Finland and Russia as well. It's capital is Oslo. 24. Poland Poland is a country with eleven cities but ProMods has now integrated Poland Rebuilding Map with the ProMods Map allowing a total of nearly 35 to 40 Polish cities. It's flat in the north, a mix of flat and hilly in the central, and hilly in the south. It's capital is Warsaw. 25. Romania (ProMods Country) Romania is a country with eleven cities, it's capital is Bucharest. It's hilly in the north and flat in the south.Romania borders with Ukraine in the north, Moldova in the northeast, Bulgaria in the south, Serbia in the southwest and Hungary in the west. Also, the city of Constanta features the Black Sea to the East as well. 26. Russia (ProMods Country) Russia is a country with generally flat and rural land. It has one city so far which is Zelenogradsk (Зеленоградск) but it's capital is Moscow. 27. Slovakia Slovakia is a country between Poland, Hungary, Austria, Ukraine, and Czech Republic. It's hilly in the east while being flat in its western region. It has only three cities. It's capital is Bratislava. 28. Slovenia (ProMods Country) Slovenia is a country with only two cities and a generally hilly country all way round. It's developed by ProMods as part of the v1.9 version of the ProMods map. It's capital is Ljubljana. 29. Spain (ProMods Country) Spain has only two cities which is close to the french border, more cities will come in 2.10.It's capital is Madrid. 30. Sweden Sweden is a country that has 15 cities in the DLC but 6 more gets added with ProMods and a few rebuilds. It has various roads and also truck manufacturer companies to deliver either Volvo or Scania trucks to their respective dealers. It's hilly in the north and flat in the south. It's capital is Stockholm. 31. Switzerland Switzerland is a mountainous country no matter where you are. It has three cities but with ProMods it adds an extra city. It's capital is Bern. 32. Ukraine (ProMods Country) Ukraine has only two cities in the very southwest but more will come eventually. It's capital is Kiev. It borders with Belarus in the north, Russia in the east, Moldova in the south, Romania and Slovakia in southwest and Poland in the west. 33. United Kingdom The United Kingdom has 18 cities but with ProMods, it comes to around 25 or so cities. It's flat in the central and hilly and mountainous in its West and Northern areas. It's capital is London for England, Cardiff for Wales, and Edinburgh for Scotland. Category:Gameplay